Advances in computer and wireless networking, multimedia coding, and higher bandwidth communication links are creating many new ways to distribute and enjoy multimedia content, such as music and movies. Coding formats for audio like MPEG 1 Layer 3 (MP3) have already caused significant changes in music delivery to consumers. Despite the advances in technology, content distributors and broadcasters still need to address how to effectively promote and sell content.
This disclosure describes systems and processes for linking audio and other multimedia data objects with metadata and actions via a communication network, e.g., computer, broadcast, wireless, etc. Media objects are transformed into active, connected objects via identifiers embedded into them or their containers, or stored in a remote database based upon the content itself. These identifiers can be embedded by the owner or distributor of the media object, or automatically created from the media object itself. In the context of a user's playback experience, a decoding process extracts the identifier from a media object and possibly additional context information and forwards it to a server. The server, in turn, maps the identifier to an action, such as returning metadata, re-directing the request to one or more other servers, requesting information from another server to identify the media object, etc. If the identifier has no defined action, the server can respond with an option for the user to buy the link and control the resulting action for all objects with the current identifier. The linking process applies to broadcast objects as well as objects transmitted over networks in streaming and compressed file formats.
Further features will become even more apparent with reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.